Practice Makes Perfect
by Gaara's-Guardian-Angel
Summary: InoDei and other couples OC rated T for language and abuse.Ino slips during hand sign practise and ends up in an aternate universe were she is attending konoha high a normal english high school and how will she act when she finds out she's seeing itachi?
1. Chapter 1

Extended Summary: Ino is slipping when it comes to hand signs, and accidentally transports herself to an alternate universe where she is currently attending an ordinary English high school. She doesn't know it, but is going out with the notorious S-rank criminal Itachi Uchiha who she only knows from mission evaluations and when she meets some other members of the school sports teams she finds that S-rank criminals can be more fun than they are first made out to be; especially when you have multiple members fighting over you.

(Some teams don't actually happen in real life but hey, it's a fic!)

Itachi is on the Football/Soccer Team

Kisame is on the Swim Team

Pein is on the Football/Soccer Team

Konan is on the Volley Ball Team

Deidara is on the Swim Team

Tobi is on the Basket ball Team (Like his mask lol)

Sasori is not in a team as he only just transferred from Suna high

Hidanois on the Hockey Team

Kakuzu is on the Hockey Team

(For this Zetsu will be twins called Zen the dark half and Zinan the light half)

Zen is on the Basketball Team

Zinan is on the Cricket Team

_Sorry about the "is on the" but the thing takes out equals signs when you put it on the site_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah, blah, blah. But if I did I would add me and make me fall in love with Gaara and Naruto and Sasuke and Kiba and Neji and Lee so I don't leave him out and all the rookies except for Shino cos I hate bugs ! xx

Chapter 1: Mistakes

_Ino's thoughts_

_**Author's notes**_

Ino sat slumped in the shade of a large oak tree, her platinum blonde hair swaying in the summer breeze, her teal eyes darting around the sunlit clearing. She was waiting for someone to arrive.

It was an hour before anything happened and it was Shikamaru that broke the peaceful silence,

"It's about time" Ino scolded

"Sorry, but Asuma-sensei wanted moral support" Shikamaru began as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For what?"

"He took Chouji to the BBQ chicken place, remember last time he went on his own?"

Ino giggled recalling the time when Asuma-sensei almost had his finger bitten off by Chouji as he attempted to take the last chicken wing that he was, I might add, paying for!

"Hello, earth to the dumb blonde! Are we gonna start training anytime soon?" Shikamaru had obviously been trying to get Ino's attention as he was waving his arm lazily about her face. After hitting Shikamaru for calling her a dumb blonde Ino agreed to start training.

Ino was having trouble with hand signs, she kept slipping and weird things kept happening. One VERY memorable time she had accidentally summoned a large angry ram that spent the rest of the day chasing her distraught team mate through Konoha's shopping district. This time Ino was sure something good would happen. The problem was that she had a very short attention span, for instance at the minute Ino was thinking too hard about what we here are talking about and got caught in one of Shikamaru's shadow possession Jutsu's.

"You never learn do you?"

"My hands are tired and you're being unfair at least go easy on me for a little bit"

"No way, you're just faking it anyway"

"Am not!"

Ino had had enough of Shikamaru's attitude,

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole, Shikamaru?"

"You're just being difficult! I'm just trying to help you out"

_I'll show him! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him, he's always taunting me! _Ino began the hand signsfor the mind transfer jutsu, she was going to make him wish that he had never agreed to spar with her.

It was going well for the first time in weeks, she hadn't made a single mistake yet. Her hand movements were deliberate and clean. At that moment she got too cocky and slipped from the tiger hand sign to an unknown formation. Darkness and cold seemed to seep in from all around her. Just as the training ground was about to leave her altogether she managed to scream out the last words she would say in the Konoha she knew for a long time.

**Whadda ya think? The next one will be longer cos this one was like a half prologue please review it's my first longish story so far considering I'm gonna keep going. If you're looking for a comical read search "Tobi and the adjustable office chair" I will mention any really nice reviewers next chapter so all the more reason to keep reading and reviewing. Sorry for any spelling mistakes tell me and I will try to go back and fix them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to: Sasori-chan, sad little monkey, wonderwoman29 and especially FreeFallJumper for the great review glomps back happily for my first reviews ever on this fic. xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto do u?

**Chapter 2: Konaha High(part1)**

Ino woke on a very lumpy bed with a bright light shining into her eyes, she opened them to find a kind faced elderly woman looking down at her.

"Are you ok dear?" asked the woman, Ino groaned remembering what had happened. How embarrassing, she had gone and made a fool of herself again in front of Shikamaru.

"Where's Shikamaru" Ino asked _when I get my hands on him he'll pay for sure!_

"He's back in P.E class with every one else dear, you got hit over the head with a hockey stick" (_**is P.E the same as gym class?**_)

"What's P.E",_ heehee it sounds like pee,_

"Excuse me?" The woman clearly misunderstood that Ino had no idea what PE was (_**coming from an alternate universe and all**_). Ino sat up in the bed and clearly repeated what she had just said, she wondered if this woman was properly trained to be a medical ninja. Ino didn't think she seemed very sane.

Ino staggered upright and onto her bare feet, the woman was still watching in a dazed way. Her keen teal eyes noticed that the woman wasn't wearing a head band and she instinctively reached to her waist and found her own was missing as well. In fact she wasn't even wearing her own clothes. Her petite torso was wrapped tightly in a black polo shirt and her bottom half had a very short red pleated skirt on._ What am I wearing I look like I just came from Jiraiya-sama's imagination!_   
What is this?" Ino asked the old woman indicating her garments,

"…it's your gym clothes dear don't you remember?"

"But it's so slutty!", The woman was taken aback,

"Well dear no offence, but you are one off the less 'rule obeying' students in the school and I suppose that's the style these days?"

"What is going on? I was just training with Shikamaru and now I'm here, and where is my headband!?"

This student had had enough, Ino stormed out of the room and found herself in a large corridor with small metal cupboards on the bottom half of one wall. She had been walking around for more than an hour always finding more corridors when a loud ringing noise seemed to fill the world. Doors opened and students seemed to poor out like water being let through a dam. A soft hand placed on her shoulder made Ino jump. The blonde's long ponytail swung around gracefully as Ino turned to see a human she had only ever heard about in terrifying stories from friends about missions they had been on involving the Akatsuki.

"What are you doing in the sixth-form block, and why are you in your P.E kit?" Asked Itachi Uchiha! Before Ino could run Itachi had taken hold of her waist and started kissing her, Ino pulled away and with a wrench of strength and ran as far as she could.

Bare feet hitting the hard lacquered wood, Ino didn't stop until she bumped into a familiar face,

"Ino pig! Where did you go? I took you to the nurse after Naruto hit you with the hockey stick and then you disappeared, she said you flipped out about your P.E kit and ran away"

"Oh, thank god Sakura! Where are we, I was training with Shikamaru and I ended up here and I lost my headband!"

"What? You hate Shikamaru"

"Since when? I was just Practising hand signs and now I'm here and that freak Itachi just kissed me! Am I dreaming or what?"  
Sakura was just confused and couldn't be bothered, what was that? Ino had been after Itachi for ages and now she hates him. It seemed like it was HER that was dreaming.  
"What do you mean hand signs? Urgh, don't answer that, lets just get to English class OK?" Sakura supposed she was a mite concussed.  
"Whatever I'll wake up soon and it will all be back to normal"

Ino was sat at the back of the class with Sakura on one side, and a red-headed boy she had never seen before on her left. The teacher was calling the register,  
"Urmm……. Ah you must be the new student, Sasori?" asked the teacher. The boy sat next to our heroin stood up and came slowly to the front,  
"yes I just transferred from suna-high" murmured Sasori. A girl with blue, spiky hair looked back at Ino and winked,

"Who is that?" mouthed the girl, Ino shook her head back to the girl not wanting to seem rude but at the same time completely clueless. Leaning over to Sakura,

"Who is _that_?" Ino asked gesturing to the girl,  
"That's Itachi's ex you hate her but she is always half way up your..."Sakura trailed off leaving the last word of her sentence up to her friends imagination. This class was easy all she had to do was write down what she was told and answer random questions about word meanings. The next class was a bit harder and way more boring but she had Sakura and another really hot guy she had never seen before on her other side.

The boy on Ino's right had dark hair that seemed blue when the light played off it. He reminded her of Sasuke but that crush would never be as nice as this guy. Sakura lent forward and looked past Ino to the boy next to her friend,  
"Pssst, Sasuke do you understand this?"

Ino looked to the boy not believing it. Sasuke had run away when she had been a genine. She fell off her chair and it was painful,_ not a dream then!_ Ino ran to the toilets _**(Sakura had shown her to them earlier) **_and began to cry her eyes out.This meant she would have to get over her first love all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to any one who has been reading ever since the first chapter you guys really keep me going. XxXxX And I had to adjust all the ages to fit with a high school setting so apologies but it would be really hard to have a student teacher relationship.Sorry if i get the where, were and other things like that mixed up but im a bit bad at those sort of things XD xx**_

_**Disclamer**__**: I don't own Naruto, do you own Naruto? Why would I own Naruto nervous laugh I never have and never will own Naruto shifty eyes.**_

**Chapter 3: Itachi's Soccer Practise**

Ino stumbled out of the toilets after the bell went with a tissue held to her eyes. More pupils rushed past wanting to get home. She had her head down. Yet another hand was placed on her shoulder and it was from the same person, Itachi. He took her in his arms but didn't say anything. His girlfriend struggled but just didn't have the same strength as earlier, he noticed she was still in her gym clothes. He supposed the nurse had told every one to be more lenient with her considering what had happened._** (Sorry about that I only just saw the mistake. Most people would notice if she wasn't wearing normal clothed XD)**_ Ino sniffed a lot, she wasn't in the mood to fight and wherever this was it didn't seem as bad to be in an S-rank criminals arm's. As people walked past most ignored the couple stood in the middle of the corridor but some, mainly girls, looked longingly at the tall dark 17 year old.

"So, are you coming to soccer practise with me? Everyone else will be there as well" Asked Itachi, Ino didn't exactly to have any where else to go so she agreed but pointedly kept her hands up to her face for the whole walk over to the football field so Itachi couldn't take her hand.

Ino walked to the stands were a small crowd of about ten people had gathered. Itachi strutted into the changing rooms and was out of sight. Ino was by herself again. She sat on her own about 10 meters away from every one else, a tall guy with blonde longish blonde hair and eyeliner spotted her and walked over,

"Hey, how come you're all the way over here?" He asked

"Do I know you?" Ino replied, even though he seemed a bit arrogant at first glance he was very attractive.

"What do you mean 'do I know you' come on, if your gonna be stubborn I'm just going to have to take you bay force" and at that, the hansom stranger lifted Ino in to a wedding lift as if she was a feather and carried her over to the crowd.

Every one said hi and sat so they were all around Ino. It seemed she was quite popular here. Every one was smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world, she supposed this was what it was like in a world without violence.

"Ino, over here!" Called out the same blue haired girl as before, again not wanting to be rude Ino stood to go and sit with the girl but firm hands placed them around her waist and pulled her on to some one's knees.

"Where are you going so soon?" Asked the tall stranger from before,

"I was going to speak to that girl" She pointed to her,

"Hey, Deidara stop keeping Ino all to yourself, we know you dig her but really I'm just down here" Shouted Itachi from down on the field. Deidara went red and Ino turned round to see his face, it looked like his face was retreating further and further behind his hair. Ino barley knew the boy but she could tell he was embarrassed (it wasn't hard) so she put her arms around his neck and leant her chest towards his. Deidara put his arms around her waist and held her tightly. There were wolf whistles and Ino noticed that the hug had gone on longer than one between even close friends should so she stood up and walked towards the blue haired girl, leaving Deidara to the mercy of the crowd who all seemed to be around his and Itachi's age (she had gathered that they were called sixth-formers or seniors).

"So, Ino, how're you and Itachi going?" She asked, Ino didn't really know how they were going as she had only been in this world for half a day but she answered as truthfully as she could,

"I don't really know, I mean we haven't even been going out for that long"

"What do you mean not that long, do you not think three months is a long time?"

"WHAT? Three months!" She shouted _stay calm three months isn't that long you liked Sasuke for longer than that_ Ino told herself. Ino finished up the conversation with some clever lies and strolled back over to Deidara.

"Hey, um Ino?" He asked "could I talk to you over there please?" Deidara gestured an empty spot in the stands.

"Yeah, sure" She smiled back encouragingly. They both weaved through the seats until they were out of earshot of the group.

"So um ... Well you know I've liked you for a while …. And I just don't want you to think of me as any sort of threat I¬" Deidara was caught of mid sentence. Ino didn't really know what to say but she didn't want the guy to be scarred for life so she interrupted,

"Hey, no worries I didn't think of you like that anyways."

After that uncomfortable conversation Ino decided that she would just sit and watch Itachi practise. As much as she stared at him she just didn't find him attractive, how hard was it? She tried imagining him like Sasuke but more mature and with more pronounced cheek bones but still it just ruined his perfect complexion. Ino looked around the group for the first time and saw a lot of familiar faces and a huge shock. It was Lee but he wasn't his usual geeky self trying to be like guy-sensei. His hair had changed, it was layered and spikier that before but at the same length. And his eyes! They were no where near as weird as before they had become far less buggy and softer, the brown irises were so dark you couldn't tell them from the pupils. Ino was just considering him as her next 'candidate' when Sakura sat down next to him and leant up against him. He put an arm around her and bent his head down next to hers. Sakura took the invitation and they started kissing passionately. Ino actually laughed out loud. The amount of time her best friend had spent trying to avoid this geek and now (even though it was in a different universe) as soon as he had had an image change and shrunk his eyebrows down she was all over him.

_**How do you like it? It took me ages and I thought Lee deserved a bit of fun XD please review and tell me what you think and do you think I should make the blue haired girl be going out with Sasuke or Kiba xx because Ino will have luurve trouble with all of them ha I'm so evil xx and of course she will also have troubles with members of the akatsuki eventually but not right now. Please, please, please review xx 'im only doing it so people like you can read it and enjoy it so tell me if you do or I will have to stop!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi every one I've started writing this straight after the third chapter so I haven't had any new reviewers yet xx hope you like this chapter xx and sorry I took so long to update xx**_

**   
/\/\/\/\   
  
¬ (o )(o ) ¬  
l L l  
l o 1 **

**------**

_**Do you like my man? If you not gonna comment on the story at least comment on Larry.**_

**Chapter 4: Technology**

Itachi's soccer training had finished. He had asked if he could walk Ino home and she didn't think she would even be able to find it if she didn't have a guide so she said yes even though she wasn't to happy about being alone with a wanted criminal or, at least, he was in her world.

They were walking slowly down the sun lit side-walk and even though Ino was trying her best Itachi still managed to get hold of her hand. They got to a posh, expensive looking house and he turned. The tall, dark teen looked into her eyes and as he took her other hand she tried to look away with her eyes so as to stop any accidental hinting but he already had his lips on hers. This was not like the kiss from before it was more similar to what Sakura and Lee had been sharing. He was like a snake in a rabbit burrow and Ino was the rabbit. She pulled away but he followed. She was scared it would never end. She had to do something. With all the breath she had left in her she pulled her head to the side, Itachi's lips brushed her face, Ino didn't say a thing she just walked briskly inside her bag swaying at her side.

Luckily the door was open. It was nice inside, all cool and airy; it seemed like the sort of house that always had the right temperature. It would be warm and cosy in winter as the snowflakes drifted to the ground outside, and it would be just like now in the heat of summer. The room was cream and white with two sofas arranged neatly around a wide silver box. Across the room a door was agar and a familiar voice sounded. It was Ino's mother.

"Mum! Where are we?" She asked hugging her mother

"Oh my sweetie, I had a call about what happened would you like to have a lie down?" Her mother replied taking Ino in her arms and holding her tightly. Ino decided it would be a good idea to learn where her own room was so she followed her mother up the stairs, across the landing, through a door on the left and into a huge room. It had a large double bed in the centre with its head against the wall, it had a teal coloured duvet the same as Ino's eyes and light blue pillows with another light blue throw covering the bottom half of the bed. Ino's mother left her to sleep.

Ino sat up on the bed it was so bouncy. She looked around, there was a wonderful view out of the window. She walked over to it and looked out onto a beautiful back garden with pale cream stoned paving around a swimming pool. There was a familiar looking face mowing the lawn. He turned and to her surprise it was Kiba! Ino ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where there was a door to the back garden. She walked outside and strolled over to him.

"How come you're here?" She sneered

"Community service, because of what I was doing with Sakura" He grumbles

"What were you doing? And I thought she was with Lee"

"Well she is NOW, but don't you remember when me and her were caught in the changing rooms after school a couple of weeks ago?"

"Urm, not really but I didn't see you today were you ill?" Ino wondered what the two had been doing, Sakura didn't really seem like the 'out there' type.

"I'm suspended for smoking, and you should know, you were the one that spread it around"

"Yeah…Sorry about that" she said pretending that she remembered.

Ino left Kiba to his work she decided she would go for a swim. She figured that she may as well make the most of her time over here wherever it was. She was on her way down the stairs in an electric blue bikini that she had found in a cupboard in her room we the phone rang. She had one at home but she wasn't allowed to use it, her mother always told her that they were rare and too expensive to be wasted on gossiping. It was true that they were rare but gossip was most important. Ino picked up the phone,

"Hello?" She chirped hoping it was for her

"Hey is that Ino?" asked the voice

"Yeah…" Ino replied a little confused

"It's Sakura you know we were supposed to meet an hour ago at Irachiko coffee bar"

"Urm, I'm sorry?"

"Well you should be! I blew Lee off for this!" And she put the phone down. Even in this world everything was going wrong. Ino went back up to her room. She was lying on the cream carpet staring up at the ceiling when a loud noise sounded from her bag, it was tuneful. She ruffled through her bag looking for the source of the noise, it was another phone the size of her palm but slender, it was pink. The top of the phone was flipped open with a bit too much force and Ino accidentally pushed a small green button in the near top right hand corner!

"Hello...Hello, Anyone there?" A muffled voice came from the contraption, the phone was lifted to Ino's ear as if instinctively.

"Yes this is Ino Yamanaka, how may I help you?" The voice on the other end of the phone laughed at her formal tone.

"Hey. It's Itachi" Ino almost put the phone down,

"Hi, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if we could meet up later, you know like have a coffee or something" He was asking her out! Mind racing, Ino spoke the first words that came to mind.

"Well I don't know, I was going into town with Sakura later maybe we could all meet up, bring Deidara and some others along too" She was proud of herself this way not much could go wrong.

"Well, I heard that some one in my year is having a house party we could all go there? I think he's called Kankuro"

"Whfguuom" Ino spluttered, she remembered Kankuro, she wondered if Gaara and Temari would be there also.

"Urm, are you ok?" Itachi asked sounding a bit concerned (well you would be wouldn't you if your girlfriend had just said 'Whfguuom')

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, that'd be great, can you invite every one else as well?"

"Yeah sure, I'll pick you up at 9 then"

"Bye" Ino put the phone down, this was all happening so fast, she had been here little more than half a day and already she was going to a party.

_**Enjoy this chapter? Yes? No? Then review!!! Do I still need to make them a bit longer? I was gonna make this chapter longer but I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to get it out fast and how do you think the part should go? Should it be like Ino accidentally has a drunken kiss with Deidaraish or Itachi tries to go a bit too far? Were gonna have fun with Ino's introduction to cars either way so keep reading and tell me about spellings! Xx I love you all! Don't forget Larry, he will cry if you forget to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey evry1 xx I just had to push my vat off of my lap cos I can't type past her fat bum! Sorry about Larry last time he was great at first but when I put him up on the website it took all the spaces out so he looked a bit like a twig with eyes :S xx thanks for reading so far xx oh yeah and I might make Ino and Gaara get a bit happy so u never know………here are some hard core fans XD :**_

_FreeFallJumper_

_Jaded Delirium_

_Sasori Chan_

_**I would add RyoMiko but she's my sister so u no xx if any1 read her review that's why it said "nechan". Do any of u say "rofl" on msn cos my friend from America does and it sounds like "ruff" so I laugh whenever I see it XD. Anyways hope you enjoy the party, votes say Itachi will go too far so watch out for it xx Sorry to anyone I didn't mention x but u always have another chance : ) xx**_

**Chapter 5: The party (part one)**

It was five to nine, Ino was waiting in anticipation in the front room. She was wearing a short denim skirt with back three quarter length leggings _**(I dunno if you have style like that wherever you come from but over here it's the style so just go along with it) **_and a red fitted T-shirt__It was coming to the end of summer so it had begun to get dark but it was as warm as it had been at midday. Ino didn't particularly like what she was wearing but she thought it suited the weather and she had seen other people wearing it so she would be okay.

Itachi arrived at nine on the dot. He was wearing baggy jeans half way down his backside _**(again it may sound weird but that's how it is XD) **_and a black t-shirt that showed off his shape. Ino hadn't been as attracted to him before as she was now and she was finally beginning to think he was ok. They walked out side and Itachi walked her to a large silver object, it was roofless and it had two seats and something that looked like a small sofa behind them. Itachi walked Ino to a door on the left of the object. He opened it and Ino jumped at the click, she warily got in. The seat wasn't very comfortable. Itachi walked around the other side and got in himself, in front of him there was a black circular rubber tubey thing he pushed a key into a hole next to the wheel and turned it. Ino almost screamed, the object was making a grinding noise. Itachi put his foot down on a pad by his feet and the thing moved. Ino was scared she was meant to do something, she would just wait and see what happened.

"So you don't like the new car?" Itachi inquired obviously noticing how rigid Ino was sitting.

"No its fine, I'm just not used to it" She lied. She hated it was messing up her hair that she had spent two hours on. It was tied up in her usual ponytail but she had curled the strands into ringlets so they bounced attractively when she took a stride in her shiny red high heels.

When the car trip had ended she got out with a huge sense or euphoria at being out of it. The door was open and there were people pouring out of it already, it was quite full already. They weaved in through every one and towards the kitchen where Kankuro was stood next to the blue haired girl from Ino's english class. Itachi started speaking to him strait away but Kankuro seemed thoroughly bored. He spotted Ino sheepishly looking at the crowds and immediately put one arm around her. She was a bit surprised and he smelt strongly of beer.

"Alrizzte hoooney, youuu fezlling gfooozd?" He slurred, Ino jumped aside as he threw up. It looked like he had been here for a while, drinking, before every one arrived. A blonde girl rushed past Ino, She had four messy pony tails and then it clicked, the sand siblings were all here!

"Temari, hey how are you!?" Ino asked feeling consolidated by her, Temari seemed to have that protective effect whenever Ino saw her.

"Urm hey, can I borrow you for a sec?" She was presently trying to pick Kankuro up. Itachi took him from her gently and stood up,

"Don't worry about I'll take him away, where's his bedroom?" He volunteered.

"Upstairs, first on the left. Ino come with me ill show you around" She smiled at Ino and took her by the hand.

Temari took Ino outside to the garden, there was a pool and, again, a lot of people. Gaara was stood in a large group of people, mainly girls, but there was one in particular that caught Ino's eye, it was the blue haired girl AGAIN! She was standing close to Gaara's chest and fiddling with the hair at the back or his neck. He didn't seem too keen and was clearly uncomfortable. Ino got free as Temari walked over to a group of older boys. She looked around a bit getting herself in the right frame of mind and sauntered over to the group where Gaara was. She waved above the crowd to him, she had never figured she'd be conversing with Gaara but this world was like a new start. As soon as the source of the crowd stopped they all dispersed a little. His red hair was messy in an attractive way and he stumbled over to Ino. He seemed almost as drunk as Kankuro, but a little saner, and more deliberate with his movements.

"Ino, I didn't know we'd be seeing you here, you're usually off in a dark corner with Itachi"

"I am?" She was quite surprised, she usually preferred to be the centre of attention.

"Yeah you didn't notice? Oh I almost forgot, are you feeling any better? It was partly my fault Naruto hit you with that hockey stick, he was trying to get the thing from me."

"Oh yeah I'm feeling much better thanks" Again she was surprised at Gaara's attitude he was being nice, open and most of all, though you couldn't tell by what he was saying, very flirtatious. He seemed different than when she had last seen him in her own world, he was taller and definitely more amiable. Ino felt a hand come around her waist, it belonged to Gaara he walked and she couldn't help but come with him. If anyone had tried this in normal circumstances they would have been very badly thought of, but this world! It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced, within the space of a day she had been kissed more than once and not in a family way, she didn't even know if that's where it would stop.

Gaara led her up to a secluded corner of the garden and turned to her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean won't some one see or something" She went red, she didn't want to hurt Itachi as much as she resented her decision to be with him.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanna make it look like I am so I can get Koboshi off my back, would you be willing to play along for a while? She's always around me trying to get close." He was looking over at the blue haired girl from before. Ino did have a strange feeling for revenge, the girl had done nothing wrong but everyone had spoken of how she was attracted to any male creature that moved. All in all she seemed like one of those girls that everyone hates but they have too much vanity shielding them from the real world outside.

"Ok I will, but later, ill have a few drinks and then at least I HAVE an excuse if anyone does see" Gaara agreed and they planned to meet up about an hour making sure that Koboshi was there and Itachi wasn't so they could stage a 'close' moment.

Ino wandered back into the house weaving through a lot of unfamiliar faces and as she was about to go upstairs she heard a loud voice carrying over all the music and noise.

"Sakura come on, ditch Lee and come upstairs with me for a while!" Ino turned down the stairs and ran to where the commotion was coming from. She was right it was Naruto. He was holding his arms wide open to Sakura and she was backing up against the wall.

"Naruto get away from me, just because Lee isn't here it doesn't mean I'm gonna do the same thing as when I was with Sasuke, you know the circumstances in that situation!" Sakura shouted to him, she was on the verge of tears.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Ino pushed his arms aside and stood in front of him, shielding Sakura. He walked forwards and took her waist with one hand and put his other to her face. She pushed hard at his shoulders but he was too strong, she seemed to have lost a lot of strength when she came over as well.

"Hmm it didn't bruise" He said as if nothing had happened, he rubbed her forehead. Ino slapped his hand and pushed hard away. He was obviously drunk, he was never this forceful even if it was a different universe. Ino twisted out of his grip with all her strength, she took Sakura by the wrist on lead her to a room up the stairs. She sat on the bed and looked at Sakura. Silent tears were pouring down her face.

"What happened back there? What went on between you and Naruto when you were with Sasuke?" Ino's head was bursting with questions, Sakura seemed to be a bit in over head with all these boys. How far had she gone? Why was she bothering? Why was she in an incomplete love triangle with her two least favourite boys?

"Well you know Neji's party last spring, I was going out with Sasuke at the time but apparently he was being all too friendly with Koboshi, so I went upstairs on my own. Naruto was there and he comforted me and well we sort of you know…." Ino didn't answer straight back, she was appalled. Sakura had obviously picked up bad vibes from Ino's expression,

"We didn't have sex Ino!"

"Oh sorry I just thought. You know…" It was very awkward. Ino looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was time to meet Gaara.


End file.
